Round Pigeon: Random Drops of the Teslen Kind
by DragonAceSg7
Summary: round pigeon instead of round robin, get it? Most of these chapters will not link up. I've been asked to share my smaller stuff, puting it all in one "story" so it's easier to manage/people to find, etc. Overall is M for safety, each chapter has own info and warnings. Assume spoilers and many AUs. If you guys like, and let me know, Ill keep adding thing. Most all Teslen.
1. Prompt Blood

**Each chapter stands alone.  
**

**See Author's Notes for each chapter to know what's going on.  
**

**Some are just drabbles/snippets/prompts, don't expect a lot of content with this.  
**

**Been asked to share smaller things from my LJ, that's what these are.  
**

**This Chapter:**

**Prompt-blood **

**Mentions of blood (mostly medical) and an injured Nikola.  
**

**Stuff in italics is 'thoughts/past'  
**

* * *

Nikola lay in the infirmary, he wasn't looking well. Helen stood at his bedside, debating with herself over and over.

Her argument with Will echoed through her head:

_"You can't give him your blood, you've no idea what it will do," Will almost yelled._

_"I have an idea, I've modified it, trying to amplify the parts of my blood from the source blood," Helen said as she drew a large sample from herself and started to process it carefully._

_"You said before nothing would work," Will tried._

_"I thought of something I hadn't before," Helen wasn't even looking at Will._

_"And what if he wants to use your blood to revive the vampires," Will's voice dropped lower._

_"He won't!" Helen glared at William, "Not get out of my lab."_

_"Fine," Will sighed, "but I will say I told you so."_

Helen stood with the modified blood in her hands, two vials. One to be injected, the other to be drunken.

She started to ready the first dose when a hand grabbed her arm, "Helen," Nikola's voice was raspy from unuse, "what are you doing?"

"Restoring you, Nikola," Helen said softly.

Nikola shook his head, "No, not like that, I'll find a way." He knew it was Helen's blood, he could see the bandages on her arm where her lab coat sleeve slid up too far.

"There may not be another way," Helen sounded suddenly close to tears.

Nikola shook his head, "you made me promise, I never broke my promise."

"You're not feeding from me, I'm feeding you," Helen whispered pressing the plunger on the syringe, the modified blood sliding through the IV tube.

Nikola was too tired to be fast enough to get the IV out. When the blood hit his veins, he screamed.

Helen started to cry then quickly opened the other vile, pouring the contents into Nikola's mouth, "swallow it, damn it Nikola do as you're told just this once!"

Nikola obeyed, drinking Helen's blood as tears ran down his cheeks that had nothing to do with the pain he was feeling in his veins.

Helen grabbed Nikola's hand and held tight, being there for him to ride through the pain, being there like she should have been over a hundred years ago, when everyone left Nikola to fight the pain of the transformation alone.

After a few minutes, Nikola passed out, his body too overwhelmed.

Helen set her head on Nikola's chest and cried so hard, begging her blood to work, to not kill him. She needed him more than she would ever be able to admit out loud.

Blood started this so long ago, blood would fix it now, at least, she hoped it would.

Fingers suddenly gripped Helen's and she cried in relief.


	2. Prompt Childhood Ashton Telsa Universe

**This Chapter:**

**Prompt- Childhood  
**

**this is an AU  
**

**this is part of the Ashton Tesla universe  
**

**notes: huge AU in this Nikola has been restored to his vampire-self but Helen has too**

**yes they have a mental connection, it's from how Nikola got restored and Helen partially turned  
**

**mentions of past violence, mostly school yard bullies**

Rating: T (I think)  
agapatos = Greek for Beloved  
dragi = Serbian for beloved  
_flashbacks/dreams_  
***mental communication***

* * *

_Ha ha, stupid baby Nickel can't stay awake at school!_

_Nikola turned his head away as the larger children tossed pebbles at him, teasing him for being tired that morning since he'd stayed up all night working on a problem._

_The laughed because he didn't fight back, just ignored them as they hurt and dirtied him, even if he would be scolded for again having a rip in his school trousers._

_He walked away, fingers stinging from squeezing his fists so tight. He was smarter than all of them, he'd show them, one day he'd be important and they would still be dumb._

_He paused long enough to pull the crushed bit of bread from his pocket and climb the low branches of a tree near his home. He set the crumbs into the nest that only had baby birds. The little birds tried to eat what Nikola gave them, though he was sure they wouldn't live through the winter without a mother._

_He wiped at his tears as he saw the smallest one wasn't eating again. He realized it had died. Little Nikola cried softly as he scooped the tiny thing from it's brothers and sisters and moved dig a grave by it's mother._

_He came home, dirty and ripped up. He was scolded and sent to wash. He was lucky he got supper for being so late._

_That night, he laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. One day, one day he'd be smart enough to stop the bullies, to stop things from dying._

* * *

_Nikola was slammed into the wall as a similar bully from his past, this one speaking English now, sneered at him, "I don't know how things are in the fatherland, but here, women have a place and it isn't with us!"_

_Nikola said nothing. He knew Helen Magnus was smarter than them, they did too, it was why they treated her so poorly._

_"Maybe we should teach her a lesson too!" One suggested._

_Nikola snarled and suddenly raced forward. He pummeled his fists into the face of that one for daring to suggest doing anything to Helen._

_The other men were startled at the sudden turn of their favorite punching bag. Nikola broke the man's nose and fractured his wrist before he stood and staggered away._

_He curled up in the park and cried. His hands hurt from the fighting but his insides hurt worse. He didn't like hurting things, even if they deserved it._

_"Honestly, what am I to do with you, Nikola," the voice of an angel drifted to his ears._

_Nikola peeked from his hiding spot in his arms as Helen knelt next to him, pulling off her gloves and grabbing a cloth to clean the blood and wounds._

_"Come on now, chin up," Helen commanded and Nikola obeyed, even if he didn't want her to see him like this. He tried to hide the scraped knuckles._

_It didn't work, Helen saw them anyway, she cleaned them without comment, even kissing the one she had to bandage, "there, that must feel better."_

_Nikola just nodded._

_Helen went to say something when a voice called out, looking for her, Jon._

_Nikola turned away, muttering a thank you then running home._

_He never saw Helen's fingers reaching out for him, wanting him to stay._

* * *

Nikola woke with a start, gasping for breath as his dreams got even worse. He hated to sleep, but, sometimes even a recovered vampire needed it.

Nikola set down the book from his lap he'd fallen asleep reading and walked quietly to the baby's crib in the corner.

He reached out a hesitant hand, always afraid he'd make his touch too much, as he rubbed the back of his sleeping son.

The thought of that still floored him. His son, their son, four months old and he was still getting used to the thought of being a father.

Nikola smiled, tears in his eyes, "there might not be stones, little one, but it won't be easy. Just be as strong as your mother and you'll be just fine."

Helen walked over, her silver sleeping robe sitting loose on her as she put her arms around Nikola's middle from the side, "was wondering where you were."

Nikola leaned into the touch as a few tears escaped his eyes.

Helen kissed Nikola's cheek, having known what he'd been dreaming, their link not quieted completely when they slept, "you are strong too, agapatos, you always have been."

Nikola put his hand on Helen's arm, ***Only you've ever thought so, dragi.***

***Those bullies did too,*** Helen whispered into his mind, trying to be soothing, ***why do you think they ganged up on you, they were afraid of you.***

Nikola couldn't help the tiny twinge of a smirk at that.

Helen smiled and kissed her love's throat, ***come to bed, the day is going to be long enough without being up all night.***

Nikola reached out to fix the blanket over their son then nodded and let Helen take him back to bed.

He held her so tight once they were under the covers.

Helen closed her eyes and silently prayed for what Nikola had, that their son receive her strength but also, his father's heart.


	3. Seeking Solace

**This Chapter:**

**Seeking Solace  
**

**Spoilers for King and Country and probably the one or two after that, kind of.  
**

**Helen doesn't want to acknowledge she's feeling the effects of her body falling apart. Nikola wants to help, even if she'd rather shoot him. Rating Pg-13 (is that T?) for mentions of non-sexual adult nudity.  
**

* * *

Helen Magnus was strong.

She always had been.

She had no choice but to be strong.

She didn't get where she was, caring for her network by being weak.

She'd faltered a few times, after James's death, after the incidents... yes plural with Jon, the man she'd wanted to marry, after Ashley...

but she always kept herself together, making sure things were done right, even if for a moment all she wanted to do was cry under the covers like she did when her mother passed. She didn't want to show her father her tears so she hid under her blankets, her hot tears making her hiccup until she fell into a fitful sleep.

And now? Now she was dying. There was little doubt what would happen to her in a few weeks time. Even if they could get to the city, it would be a miracle if they had something strong enough to save her.

But Helen kept it hidden, even when Nikola took her control away... she just cursed at him, not showing she was afraid, afraid she wasn't strong enough to fight this, or smart enough to find an answer.

Honestly though, she was more afraid that Nikola wasn't smart enough to find the answer.

Reluctantly, she headed back to her room as Henry worked on finding the real keystone. Figures they'd have been lied to.

As Magnus pushed open the door to her bedroom, just wanting to find some solace with her warm blankets, she found herself pulling her gun.

"Damn it, Nikola," Helen sighed as she lowered it almost as soon as she'd raised it, seeing him sitting on her bed. She shut the door and set the pistol on her night table, "get out, I'm not in the mood."

"You don't even know why I'm here," Nikola argued defensively, though his tone was softer than it usually was when they argued.

Helen went to her closet and slid of her suit coat, "you're either here to ask to sleep with me or try and apologizing for stabbing me in the back."

Nikola looked truly hurt at her words, not just his bruised ego hurt.

Still, he didn't argue against what she'd said.

Helen stood with her back to Nikola and changed for bed. She was surprised when not a single comment about her body left his lips.

She glanced over her shoulder as she pulled her sleep shirt over her head, Nikola was staring at the tea pot he'd brought, not a sign of his... her wine in sight.

That made Helen's stomach clench, "you've given up on me."

Nikola's eyes shot over, "what are you talking about?" He looked... scared?

Helen walked over to the bed and pointed, "you're here, quiet with tea, not your smirk and a glass of wine, you really have resigned me to death."

Nikola's blue-gray eyes filled with painful tears. He shook his head, "no, no I did what I did because you _can't_ die. I might grow into some feeble, worthless shell in a few years but you can't."

Helen blinked, realizing she'd really hurt him.

Deciding this was a bad idea Nikola rose from the bed and quickly went to leave.

Suddenly, Magnus's arms were being thrown around him from behind, "don't leave, Nikola please."

Nikola could feel the tremble in her limbs. Quickly he turned in her arms and drew her into a tight embrace, "I'm not," he promised.

Everything seemed to hit Helen at once and she broke down into body-wracking sobs. Ashley, her father, the Sanctuary network, Griffin's grand daughter, James, Jon, Adam, Adam's daughter... Nikola's immortality... her pending death, it all slammed into her as if she'd been struck by a burning rock from the sky.

Nikola grabbed Helen before her legs gave out. He scooped her up and got into bed with her. He slid his shoes off as quick as he could then got them both tucked under the covers, Helen resting on his chest as she cried so hard she shook.

Nikola pulled her hair back to let her breath better, an arm going around her to hold her close, his other hand rubbing her back in soothing, pointless circles.

Neither knew how long they were like that, but the tea pot was rather cold and the sun very hidden by the night before Helen got her tears to even slow.

Nikola never let go, never stopped his attempt to sooth her, as futile as it seemed. He rubbed her back, pet her hair and whispered anything he could think of in every language he knew.

Finally, Helen ran out of tears. She felt exhausted and a bit sick to her stomach but not ready to snap from the weight of everything in her heart.

Nikola wiped some of the last few tears away, Helen's eyes looking red rimmed but not as haunted as they had been.

"There you are," Nikola whispered with the tiniest of smiles, "I never thought I'd see you again."

Helen looked confused.

"Your eyes, they were the wrong color, they've been getting darker and darker for awhile now," Nikola said as he ran a hand over her hair, "thought those bright blue eyes were gone forever, but, there they are."

If Helen's cheeks hadn't already been so hot and flushed from the crying, she might have actually blushed.

Nikola shifted to lie in bed with Helen resting on his chest better, saying nothing more, fingers just sliding through her brunette curls and rubbing circles over her lower back.

Helen didn't argue. She didn't threaten or try and shove him from the bed.

Nikola was the world's biggest pain in the ass, but... but he'd truly loved Helen for a lot longer than she was able to admit she'd realized when she really thought about it.

She realized also that, even being completely mortal now, Nikola was willing to do anything, challenge her or probably even God for her.

He took her anger, her spite, her feelings of betrayal willingly to save her life.

All her years of life on this planet, all her knowledge and it took her how many days to realize that?

He'd sacrifice their friendship, the one thing that mattered more to him than reviving his ancestry if it meant she lived.

Jon had broken her heart all those years ago. By the Gods somehow she still loved him, though if she really thought about it, it was probably more linked with the guilt over Ashley.

Despite his manipulations, Nikola had never pressured her for answers on their "feelings". He let his be known and left it at that, for the most part.

The young man, barely out of boyhood it seemed, who took beatings from classmates for daring speak out about letting Helen learn, the man who had only pigeons as friends until she'd held out her hand to his, had somewhere along the line decided that Helen was more important than anything else.

If that didn't show he really loved her, nothing could.

And here he was, taking her pain onto himself to let her keep going. No one, no one, could let her do this.

And she didn't trust herself around anyone else but Nikola to do this.

Helen let herself curl up over Nikola, taking the comfort he so freely offered and letting it sooth her, just tonight.

At some point, Nikola turned off the light and pulled the blankets higher.

Helen was too exhausted to speak so she curled her fingers as tight as she could in his shirt, begging him to not slip away once she was asleep.

Nikola gave the barest of smiles and whispered, "I look like I'm going anywhere?"

Helen tried to smile then fell into a deep, needed sleep.

Dr. Helen Magnus wasn't the type to seek solace, so Nikola brought it to her.


	4. Bingo Prompt The Times Dictate

**Title: The Time Dictates  
Prompt: Victorian Era (bingo)  
Medium: fic  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: mentions of f/m relationship, pregnancy  
Spoilers: for "The Five"  
Summary: During the Victorian Era, Nikola Tesla disagreed with much of the generally established rules and customs, though, there were some even he was forced to accept in the end.  
Characters/Pairings:Helen Magnus, Nikola Tesla, Gregory Magnus, John Druitt; Helen/Nikola (friendship/unrequited), mentions of Helen/John  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary. This is a non-profit work**

**I can't focus enough to get any work done tonight so you lovelies get more chapters XD.  
**

**This is an older fic and didn't realize how blue JYs eyes actually are, hence the mention of the gray.  
**

* * *

In Victorian times, certain things were just not acceptable.

For the most part, Nikola Tesla didn't care about any of that.

The times dictated that Helen Magnus be confined to the home.

Nikola reveled in watching her be smarter than all the men around her, including the professors and, on some occasions, even the Serbian himself while in an Oxford classroom.

There was a light that would hit Nikola's blue-gray eyes as Helen spoke her mind without restraint. The men around would flounder like fish to try and find flaws in her statements, and when they couldn't they were usually forced to sitting down and shutting their mouths.

The times dictated that men and women weren't really allowed to be friends.

Nothing felt better than getting Helen to laugh, preferably at something he said as apposed to something he'd done.

They would be sitting after a class, Helen poking his side to wake him from his nap upon her shoulder. He'd smile before he opened his eyes then pull gently on a curl, mumbling something about the best sleep in weeks. She'd laugh then push at his shoulder before the pair went to find something for lunch, speaking about the lecture he'd just slept through and she'd listened to, finding it far more fun to hear things from Helen than their stuffy teachers.

The times dictated that when courting a woman, one must get the approval of the woman's father or guardian.

Nikola Tesla knew Gregory Magnus disliked him yet, he still took Helen for late evening walks in the park to look at the stars.

More than once Nikola pestered Helen to stay with him after dark then they would walk across the grass, eyes tipped skywards as they marveled at the stars. Nikola taught her how the constellations were said in his mother tongue and she talked about her theories for how the light traveled. He would walk her home, her father always quick to open the door while they were saying their good-byes. Even as he bowed an apology he was giving her a wink and forcing her to fight a giggle.

The times dictated that if a woman became pregnant, she was to marry the person who she was having the child with, preferably before the child's birth, to avoid any scandals.

Of all the things that Helen did with him against the times, when she walked into the lab at school with a ring on her finger, Nikola felt, though he couldn't believe it, he should have.

He'd never been exactly sure when she'd fallen so completely for Druitt, though he should have seen it. She was less willing to stay and look at the stars and her lunches were often spent elsewhere. He'd held out some weak hope that she'd miss spending time with him and return to being around more. And then it was suddenly almost impossible to see her because John was so quick to point out how it wasn't right for an engaged lady to be spending too much time with an unattached man.

The times dictated that men do not show their pain so as Helen Magnus turned away from Nikola to pledge her love to another, the ahead of his times man still cried over his broken heart in secret.

With the stars they used to gaze at together watching down upon him, he stood on the edge of the roof of the physical science building. After letting tears escape his eyes he pulled something from his pocket, a small box, containing a ring made of silver with tiny sapphire stones surrounding a modest diamond. Nikola closed his eyes and flung the box into the trees before vowing to never cry again.


	5. Prompt Breath Again Version 1

**Prompt: Breath Again (version 1)  
**

**when I did this prompt, I had two ideas, so I wrote both.  
**

**Post Eulogy, pre-Sleepers. Spoilers for all that and more.  
**

**Rating: T for language and implied violence and wielding a gun  
**

* * *

Helen typed on her computer, she was exhausted and while she'd given up her quest to shorten her life, she still couldn't really sleep. She would work for days then pass out for a few hours.

She tensed as she heard someone opening her door.

Faster than someone so tired should have been she spun up out of her chair, gun trained on the door.

Despite who she saw, her finger hovered over the trigger for longer than it should have.

Nikola Tesla closed the door to her office. He strode across the floor and sat on her couch, a wine glass in his hand with a ruby liquid swirling inside.

"I don't remember inviting you in," Helen said as she finally lowered her gun.

"Don't remember asking," Nikola said, smirking some.

"Get the hell out of here, Nikola, I'm not in the mood," Helen slammed her gun on her desk and moved to go back to work.

"Oh, but I'm exactly what you need, mood or not," Nikola's voice dripped innuendo.

No smile graced Helen's face at the teasing from her oldest friend.

"I said go away," Helen started to type again.

"No," Nikola said firmly then sipped the wine from the glass appreciatively.

"Damn it, go away!" Helen almost growled as she struggled to type again.

"Make me, Helen," Nikola said, his voice clearly holding a challenge.

Helen grabbed her gun and moved over to the couch, aiming it at his chest, "don't tempt me, I've shot you before."

"I know," Nikola leaned forward, setting the glass on the coffee table and let the barrel of the gun push into his chest, right over his heart, "you won't."

"Damn it, Nikola," Helen shoved the gun hard enough to push him back, "just... please, I'm asking you, if you honestly value our friendship, get out."

Nikola shook his head, "it is because we're friends, that I won't leave."

He stood, forcing Helen to straighten to keep the gun pointed at him.

She didn't want to hear what he and John had just done, she was guessing that was why he was here, but he mentioned nothing of that just stepped closer, the gun again against his body.

"Nikola..." Helen's fingers quivered.

"Make me leave," Nikola said, voice full of challenge, "if you want me to go so much make me."

"Please," Helen's voice shook like her fingers.

Nikola took another step, forcing her to pull the gun closer to herself or risk hurting him.

"I'm not leaving," Nikola's voice was firm.

"Damn it, Nikola," Helen went to pound her hand into his chest, he didn't stop her. There wasn't a lot of force behind it.

"Just go away," Helen dropped the gun and hit Nikola's chest with both her hands as she started to cry.

Nikola wrapped his arms around Helen as tight as he could.

"Curse you," Helen blurted out as she began to sob.

Nikola said nothing just held Helen in his arms as she cried. Probably not for as long as she really needed but for longer than she'd let herself.

Helen clung to Nikola, angry he was here, angry he was making her think on what he did but worse on why he did it. John and Nikola left to gut the cabal because Ashely was dead, because they couldn't save her.

Nikola said nothing, just held Helen as she cried, as she cursed him, hated him, even blamed him. He'd do whatever she wished so that she could get this out and breathe again. He would always do whatever she needed so she could go forward, even if it meant without him.


	6. Prompt Breath Again Version 2

**Prompt: Breath Again (version 2)  
**

**when I did this prompt, I had two ideas, so I wrote both.  
**

**Post Eulogy, pre-Sleepers. Spoilers for all that and more.  
**

**Rating: T for language and suggestive situations  
**

* * *

Helen stood, giving a lecture that had been scheduled months ago. Not a single person in that room had any clue what she had just gone through just a few weeks before.

As it finally came to an end she was saved from having to make small talk by an urgent message on her phone.

Dr. Helen Magnus excused herself from the room and tried to return the call, she'd thought she'd gotten a text from William, when a hand reached out to snatch her phone from her fingers.

Helen was startled but before she could get angry, or scared, she sighed, "Nikola... what are you doing here?"

Nikola held out her phone then took her arm, though this had hints of Rome his touch was much more gentle, "don't bother, it was me, not Dr. Expendable."

Helen tried to glare at Nikola Tesla but in all honesty she was glad for the rescue. She let him walk her out of the building and back to her hotel.

Neither spoke, Nikola just holding her arm to guide as they walked, even if she'd figured out where they were going and could have just walked herself.

Only the smallest of smirks graced Nikola's lips as Helen unlocked the door to her hotel room. She gave him a shove, "if you've come all the way here expecting to share my bed you're very wrong."

Nikola smirked more as he followed her in, "showers work too," he teased.

Helen rolled her eyes, having the first hint of a real smile she'd had in months. She stepped out of her heals and set her suit coat on the back of a chair.

Nikola crossed over and sat on the couch by the window, watching as Helen checked her cell phone, her computer and finally the hotel phone for messages before she even sat down.

He watched her sit on a chair near him, but not near enough to touch and look ready to fall asleep almost instantly.

"Not healthy to sleep with a gun," Nikola commented.

Helen opened her eyes, when had she closed them, and pulled her gun from the back of her skirt and set it on the table next to her, "With you around, it might be."

Nikola shrugged, "just make things messy."

"oh yes, and I know how you are about mess," Helen actually teased.

Nikola smirked at her, "oh really, this from the girl," he said girl to poke at her, "who sat freezing in my room until I'd gotten that ink stain from your jacket in the dead of winter."

"I did that because my father would have killed me had he seen that stain, he'd just gotten that for me and it was there because you were clumsy," Helen argued back.

"I'm not the one who jumped when I got the lamp to light from across the room," Nikola countered.

"True, but I told you to warn me before you sent out any lightning from your fingers," Helen said back.

"Hey, if I could have controlled it that well we wouldn't have needed to be in the basement!" Nikola said then realized he admitted he'd not had perfect control over something.

"Ha!" Helen smiled triumphantly, it was a real smile, small still but real.

Nikola scoffed and leaned on his hand as he set his elbow on the arm of the couch, "it was after midnight, you could have gone home then brought me the jacket to clean in the morning."

"It would have never come out then," Helen stood and grabbed clothes from her suitcase, "don't touch anything."

Nikola watched her cross to the bathroom to change, "oh, don't hide on my account."

The sound of the bathroom door shutting, and locking, was easily heard.

"Spoil sport!" Nikola called out.

Despite the fact she knew she was almost asking for him to pick the lock, Helen took a shower before getting ready for bed. Figured she needed it, her back was a complete mess, and it would serve him right to squirm on the couch wondering just what she'd do if he gave in.

By the time Helen was dried off and changed to sleep, in a silk night gown with much thinner straps than she wanted to show Nikola, at least it was long though, and her silver sleeping yukkata on, she had to wonder if he'd just left, or fallen asleep.

As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, she knew he wasn't.

Her stomach growled loudly at the smell of food.

Nikola sat on the couch same place as before, only now he had a glass of wine in his hand. On the table, next to Helen's gun, was her favorite pasta dish, a glass of wine and the most decedent brownie Helen had ever seen.

Helen walked over to the chair she'd been previously sitting in, quite aware Nikola's sharp blue eyes on her every movement, and sat down, glad the night gown was long enough she could sit comfortably with her legs covered to just before her ankles.

"And where has that been hiding?" Nikola smirked.

Helen rolled her eyes and reached for the glass but not the food, "enjoy it while you can, when I go to bed, you won't be seeing it anymore."

The devious look in his eyes told her she should have phrased that a lot differently.

Helen decided just to let him have his moment as she sipped the wine, making a sound of approval, "should have known you'd chose well."

"I know what my lady likes," Nikola said softly.

Helen looked at him hard.

He shrugged, "thought I could slip that one in."

Helen actually laughed, it was quiet but real.

"Eat something," Nikola said before taking a small sip from his glass, "it's getting cold."

"I'm not hungry," Helen said then her stomach rumbled again. She closed her eyes, traitor.

"Part of you is," Nikola offered.

Helen opened her eyes and looked at the food, frowning, she'd not eaten since she left home a couple days ago.

"You could always cheat, start with the brownie," Nikola said helpfully. He knew she didn't have a huge sweet tooth but also knew certain things, like certain chocolates, were her weakness.

Helen looked at the dessert then back at Nikola who just smiled.

She gave in and grabbed the plate with the sweet and the fork next to it.

Nikola held his glass in front of his mouth to hide how big he smiled at Helen's first bite.

She'd taken a small one, so sure she'd not want to eat anything because of how long she'd gone without food and this looked rather dense.

It actually wasn't.

The brownie was somewhat cake-like, lighter than a brownie, the chocolate dark and complex with notes of a fruitiness that seemed brought out by some sort of liquor.

Helen's bright blue eyes slid closed and she gave a soft moan, she'd never tasted anything quite like it. It seemed to melt in her mouth, leaving the taste of some toasted nut behind.

With great restraint, Nikola watched Helen continue to eat the sweet.

Helen blushed when she realized she'd eaten the entire piece and Nikola was still looking at her, lust clear in his eyes, though enough of himself to make it not so predatory.

Helen set the plate down and pulled her robe more closed as she grabbed the glass of wine.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Nikola started to laugh, any trace of sexual hunger gone from his eyes, "you've spent the better part of ten minutes slowly devouring that making the most wonderful noises and you calmly set it down and say thank you?"

"What should I have said?" Helen asked, still blushing, damn it Nikola was the only one that could do that to her.

"oh, I don't know, Nikola this was divine, want to try some?" Nikola offered, gesturing toward the empty plate with his glass.

"There's not any left, how would I offer you-," Helen stopped her own question at Nikola's suggestive look.

"You gave me chocolate cake so I'd kiss you?" Helen asked with a small laugh.

"No," Nikola corrected, "I gave you chocolate cake because you like chocolate cake, hoping for a kiss was just along for the ride."

Helen shook her head, "over 100 years and still trying to get a kiss out of me with cake."

Nikola looked confused then it was him who rolled his eyes, "you're not referring to THAT are you?"

"Why yes, I am," Helen smiled as she got comfy on the chair and sipped the wine.

"That can't possibly count," Nikola almost begged.

"And why not? It was chocolate in the form of cake," Helen smirked, "I believe it was for my birthday."

Nikola sighed, "yes, it was, and shape of a cake is polite. That thing was horrendous."

Helen laughed hard, "oh it really was."

"It wasn't my fault," Nikola offered only that made Helen laugh harder.

"It wasn't!" Nikola said exasperated, "that so called recipe contained words like 'splash', 'smidgen' and drop... what in heaven's name is a smidgen?"

"A very small amount," Helen said with a snicker.

"Know it all," Nikola snarked.

"Stubborn ass," Helen smiled.

"Girl," Nikola fired at her.

Helen laughed hard again, "oh really, you haven't complained about me being a girl in quite some time."

Nikola sipped his wine with a pout, "it was only when you acted like a girl."

Helen poked Nikola's leg with her toe, "oh come on, it wasn't that often."

"I suppose not," Nikola said as he finished his glass. He smiled again as he reached for the bottle to refill his glass then looked surprised when Helen held her's out, now empty, too.

Nikola refilled their glasses then sat back, setting the bottle down.

He watched her a moment then smirked some, "At least I didn't turn my fingers blue."

Helen glared at Nikola, "Oooh don't you dare! That wasn't my fault either."

"Yes it was, I told you to wait until I got there to finish," Nikola countered.

"I knew what to do," Helen said with the straightening of her shoulders.

"You did, and correctly, only it wasn't ready yet," Nikola smiled.

Helen sighed and laughed, "thought you were going to be a brat and not let me finish on my own."

"I never did that," Nikola said quietly.

"No," Helen smiled, "you're right, you never did. Took things from my hand, corrected my equations, played with my curls and napped on my shoulder during class, but never stopped me from learning."

Her father couldn't even say that, at least to a point.

"Your shoulder was comfy," Nikola shrugged.

Helen laughed again.

It went on like that for hours. One of them bringing something up and just sliding back and forth.

By somewhere around midnight they were on their third bottle of wine and Helen's middle actually hurt from laughing so hard.

Despite herself, Helen felt her eyes closing in the latest companionable silence. As she dropped off Nikola quickly grabbed her glass before it could fall to the floor.

In the morning she woke very confused. She felt around for her phone to turn off the alarm.

Wait, how did she get in bed.

"Nikola?" she called out as she sat up, her head hurting a little but nothing too bad.

Dinner was cleaned up and there was no sign of Nikola. Helen's gun was actually on the nightstand next to her.

She looked down, she was still dressed for bed, yukkata and all.

Helen sighed. She wasn't sure what she would have said but wished she could have said good-bye.

Helen pulled the covers back and swung her feet out of bed, knowing she had to get to her next lecture. As she went to go find clothes she saw something on the desk. It was a yellow rose with a note.

She unfolded the piece of paper, smiling at the familiar slanted letters.  
_  
Wanted you to be able to breathe again.  
Guess the laughing was a bonus.  
Always by your side, even if not next to you.  
Nikola  
p.s. you look hot in the silver _

Helen shook her head then smelled the rose, knowing exactly what the color meant. She set both next to her gun as she got ready for her day.


	7. Prompt Memory

**Prompt: Memory  
**

**Takes place between Trail of Blood and Animus  
**

**Spoilers for lots up to that point  
**

**pure Fluffy goodness  
**

**K+/PG  
**

* * *

Nikola Tesla had a near perfect memory.

He'd often tried to make it perfect but some things wouldn't stay.

He had cursed Griffin at school because his blasted moonshine caused him to forget whole evenings.

At least one Helen still teased him about and would never tell him what happened.

Still, his memory was better than most anyone he'd ever met. Only one who he could think of that had a better memory was James Watson and he was no longer around.

Okay that wasn't really fair.

Nikola sighed, he'd distracted himself into a loop and it wasn't even over something pleasant like Helen's voice or her eyes... legs...

Crap

Over 150 and he was still a hopeless school boy... and all for Helen Magnus.

Some things didn't seem to ever change.

Helen yawned as she walked into the library, "weren't you there when I went to make tea?"

Nikola almost jumped.

Stupid human hearing.

"Yes, I was," Nikola said as he tried to not look at Helen, trying desperately to concentrate.

Except he already noticed she'd taken the clip from her hair so it hung on her shoulders completely.

He'd been in the same room with Helen for days now and "knew" what she looked like, yet every time she walked in here something new had to jump to his attention.

When she'd returned from the meeting, the one she'd almost not gone to, she'd changed her sweater to one that seemed to hug her body more. He'd asked if she was cold, she had said she was.

They had gone back to work.

This morning, when she made him eat half of a bagel, which he'd done with much pouting, she'd had on a silver necklace that sat just the right way on her chest that his eyes were drawn to nowhere near her face, causing her to smack him with a notebook at some point for being "perverted".

He'd argued about the necklace so she took it off and buttoned her sweater better.

He pouted more than having to eat the bagel.

All these days working on the map and what was the first things that kept coming to his mind? The different things Helen was wearing while they worked.

"You know, if you keep changing your outfit this is going to take a lot longer," Nikola teased.

Helen blinked then blushed just the tiniest bit.

Yes! Finally a point for him.

The smile Helen suddenly had told him that point was going to be rather useless because she was about to get three.

Helen set her tea cup and saucer on the table and walked over to where Nikola was standing, "Nikola Tesla... have you been watching me this whole time?"

"I just observe things," Nikola tried to dodge the question.

"Oh?" Helen stepped up so close he could feel her breath on the back of his neck, "really, what's different now?"

Before he could answer, she wrapped her fingers around his eyes, "no cheating."

"As if I would," Nikola tried to argue but his voice was a bit breathy.

"Sixty-seconds," Helen smirked.

"Oh I'm being timed now?" Nikola rolled his eyes under her fingers.

"Fifty-five, Nikola," Helen said firmly.

"Fine," Nikola took a breath then was hit with this strong scent of Jasmine and Vanilla.

"Forty, Nikola, you're disappointing me," Helen whispered in a teasing voice.

"Patience," Nikola whispered trying to get his brain to work again.

Helen stepped closer, Nikola could feel the heat from her body on his back.

"Thirty," Helen's voice was even softer.

"Took your hair down," Nikola finally muttered.

"Good, but that was the easy one, two more," Helen grinned.

Nikola licked his suddenly dry lips, was Helen wearing that scent before? He couldn't tell.

"Perfume?" Nikola guessed.

"No, haven't changed that," Helen laughed, "and you guessed?"

"My position isn't the best for concentration, my dear," Nikola grinned.

"Too bad, twenty," Helen whispered, voice right by his ear.

"Sweater you changed before," Nikola stated, trying to get his brain to work, his mind going over what Helen had been wearing before she went for tea and earlier.

"No, you're not in the same kind of sweater, this one is different," Nikola smiled.

"That's two," Helen smiled, Nikola swore her voice was almost a purr, "Ten, hurry up, Nikola."

Nikola thought frantically then turned to face her.

"Hey, said no cheating," Helen let her arms fall, though she was smiling.

Nikola took Helen's wrist and raised it, "I haven't seen this in a very long time." He pushed the sleeve of her sweater up to reveal an understated bracelet. It was silver with polished black lava rock and the tiniest trail of a blue metal.

Helen's blue eyes lit up, "you remembered."

"How could I forget?" Nikola whispered as he ran his thumb over the bracelet, his eyes slightly out of focus as things rushed to the forefront of his mind.

Helen smiled as she slid her wrist down so her hand landed in Nikola's. He held tight.

_The night was cold and rainy though Nikola was sure his hands would have quivered regardless._

"Happy Birthday, Helen," Nikola said quietly as he extended his hands, inside was a rather plain looking box.

"Nikola, I told you you didn't need to get me anything," Helen smiled warmly at her best friend.

Nikola shrugged, "doesn't seem right, letting your birthday just pass like that."

"That was very sweet of you," Helen took the box, giving Nikola's cheek a kiss then opened it, her breath leaving in a soft gasp.

"Oh Nikola, it's beautiful, where did you find such a thing?" Helen asked as she pulled the bracelet from it's humble container.

Nikola smiled shyly, "nowhere."

Helen's eyes grew big a moment in realization, "Nikola, did you make this?"

Nikola nodded then looked to Helen.

Helen took Nikola's hands and gave them a squeeze, "thank you, Nikola, I will treasure it always." She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"All this time?" Nikola whispered as he looked at their hands.

"Of course, I promised always, did I not?" Helen moved her fingers over Nikola's fingers.

"You did," Nikola gave a small nod then brought his eyes up to meet Helen's, "why now?"

"You've not stuck around long enough for me to find it before," Helen said quietly.

"Guess I'll have to stay awhile, see what else you can find," Nikola smiled.

"My thoughts, exactly," Helen stepped closer.

This time, it was Nikola who leaned forward to press his lips to Helen's.

The past may stay the past, nothing ever said new memories couldn't still be made.


	8. Bingo Prompt It's the Things he Does

**Prompt: Nikola Tesla  
**

**'It's the Things he Does'  
**

**takes place during Hollowmen while Helen is at Hollow Earth  
**

**PG 13/T for fighting violence and mentions of blood (nothing sexual)  
**

**Summary: Why in the world does Nikola Tesla do the things he does? Is he just out to rule the world or is there something more?  
**

* * *

Few understood the motives of Nikola Tesla.

Okay, he didn't exactly make it easy for people with even above average intelligence.

Though lately, despite his grand speeches, less than social attitude and his brooding, if one were to really look at his actions, a single school of thought becomes rather clear.

* * *

The world was a mess of black.

Wait, that wasn't right.

Nikola Tesla, genius, former vampire and spiffy dresser opened his eyes, slowly. The familiar taste of copper in his mouth told him he'd cut either his lip or busted his nose. With a groan he sat up, realizing he was still outside the building he'd been trying to get into.

He pulled himself up and looked around, smirking as he saw despite that last hit with, what was that, a taser? Oh that wasn't fair, using electricity against HIM?

Focus, Nikola.

Okay, despite the last burst from the taser, he'd actually won that scuffle.

"Not like I can call a busted lip and probably concussion a victory," he muttered to himself.

* * *

_Thirteen hours before..._

_"They left you behind," a rather gruff voice stated the obvious._

_"Oh yes, what was your first clue?" Nikola almost growled._

_"Worth will betray him," Big stepped more forward._

_"No kidding," Nikola sighed as he wracked his brain... again, for how to get to Hollow Earth._

_After a few minutes, Nikola realized the "big hairy guy" was still there._

_Oh dear lord if he was going to pity him the former vampire might just shoot himself._

_"Are you finished?" was what Big finally said._

_"Excuse me?" Nikola turned, confused though he was projecting annoyance._

_Not like in this situation it was hard._

_"Feeling sorry for yourself," Big growled, annoyed that he was waiting around like this._

_"If you've got something to say, fuzz ball, just say it," Nikola challenged, hating he couldn't really growl back._

_"Better," Big stepped forward with a piece of paper._

_Not able to completely mask his confusion behind his frustration, Nikola took the page and read it._

_Whatever the page said, Nikola's blue eyes flashed disgust then fiery anger._

_"Why... why show this to me?" Nikola asked looking up at Bigfoot, "I have work to do."_

_"You're the only one left," Big stated._

_Nikola paused before he spoke again. He'd been going to point out that Bigfoot was but he realized that wasn't exactly what the man meant._

_Nikola Tesla was the only one left in Old City Sanctuary who could go deal with something like this._

_Helen had already almost lost her own network... and Nikola handing control of this House to William_

_also not here_

_would make Helen look weak again._

_Nikola looked up, not saying anything._

_Big huffed as he turned to leave, "your gear is ready, you leave in twenty."_

* * *

"Something tells me usually this is more than a one person job," Nikola grumbled to no one as he broken into the building. He tried to not dwell on how if he still had his gifts he'd be done and back home already.

Wait...

when had that place become

He didn't get a chance to finish his thought, something that bugged him quite a lot, as more over paid mercenaries tried to stop him.

Oh goodie.

* * *

In a small room three figures huddled in a corner. Long fingers with flat pads pressed to the floors and walls of the dimly lit, unfurnished and basically basement room as the scuffles continued.

They shifted their hands from the corner more towards the door as the metal nob was twisted and broken then yanked off.

A rather worse for wear man stumbled through, blinking in the dark of the room at the others.

The taller of the three slid forward, pulling his hood down to reveal eyes but no ears, fingers on his hands moving more on the floor to feel the vibrations.

"I'm Nikola Tesla," Nikola coughed a second on blood then walked over, "I'm from the Sanctuary, I'm here to take you to safety."


	9. Guilt and Circumstances

***Author's Note: In 1937 Nikola Tesla went to feed the pigeons in the park late at night. He was struck by a taxi cab. He got up and went home. He reported he was only bruised though there were rumors he had three broken ribs.**

**takes place shortly after that. Helen is concerned by what she hears.  
**

**Prompt: 1930s  
Medium: fic  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Warnings: mentions of a sick person  
Spoilers: The Five  
Summary: Nikola has been careless about hiding his a vampire.  
Characters/Pairings: Nikola Tesla, Helen Magnus; Nikola/Helen (friendship, snuggly)**

* * *

**New York, NY  
1937**

Dr. Helen Magnus stepped out of the cab in front of the rather grand hotel, aptly named, The New Yorker. She took a deep breath before heading inside.

She rather hated that she was here. No, that wasn't true, she hated why she was here and also how long it had been since she had seen the person she was visiting. This was going to be a bit of a mess, at least she feared it would be.

Helen closed her eyes and steadied herself as the elevator rose to one of the top floors. Stepping out she felt cold, so cold she shivered, though there really wasn't a breeze anywhere. She squared her shoulders and walked purposefully down the hallway. She arrived at the last door, ignoring the sign asking not to be disturbed she knocked firmly.

There was no response from inside.

Helen looked around then did a very specific set of knocks. A moment later the door clicked to unlock and opened just a little. She slipped inside, quick to re close the door.

The room was dark, save for where the window was open.

"Nikola?" Helen called out, where did he go?

She saw movement closer to the window and cautiously stepped over, "Nikola?"

Nikola was sitting in a chair with his back to Helen, a hand reached out to refill his wine glass, "I heard you the first time, vampire remember?"

"Yes," Helen sighed, "and vampire is preciously why I am-. Nikola! Dear Lord!" she had been walking around to see him then rushed over.

Though the lack of light made seeing a challenge, Helen could still clearly see her friend was very not well.

Nikola looked, well, like he was starving. His skin sunken in places and so pale. For a second Helen wondered if perhaps he still had his disgise on but no, as her fingers reached out and got a hold of his hand, she felt not the warm touch of one of her oldest and dearest friends but the cold touch of bones barely covered by skin.

"Nikola," Helen took the wine glass from his hand as she attempted to check him over better, "my god, when was the last time you ate anything?"

"What year is it?" Nikola let Helen fuss over him with little protest.

"That's not funny," Helen hid her worry behind anger, tried to anyway.

"I'm not trying to be funny," Nikola looked up at her, "I can't remember."

Helen's frown deepened, "why would you do that?"

Nikola shrugged, his shirt hanging off his shoulders and arms a bit from how thin he was, "didn't see a point."

He finally pulled his hands from Helen and grabbed his wine glass back, "why are you here?"

"I'm worried about you," Helen stepped out of her heeled shoes and looked around for Nikola's medicine.

"You heard about the accident," Nikola sighed.

"Yes, but I wanted to come anyway," Helen almost tripped over a discarded wine bottle. She frowned more as Nikola again didn't respond.

After a bit more searching it was becoming apparent Nikola didn't even have anything to make his medicine here. Just more wine bottles and notes and bits of projects.

She picked up a piece of paper that looked to be the start of a diagram for some sort of device only half of the drawing was scratched over with pencil, as if the person who was sketching was suddenly angry.

"Oh, Nikola," Helen sighed, feeling a huge stab of guilt for going this long before coming to see him. She hurried over to get back into her shoes, "where is your key?"

Nikola pointed vaguely towards the dresser.

"I'll be back," Helen set her hand on Nikola's arm then kissed the top of his head, "I promise.

She grabbed the key and hurries out.

Nikola blinked at the touch and the kiss, it felt like things used to be for a moment.

***  
It was the middle of the night by time Helen made it back to the hotel. She leaned against the side of the elevator as it slowly headed up. She had a small box under her arm.

Nikola was still sitting in the same place when she let herself in though he seemed to react to her presence sooner.

"Come on, up with you," Helen kicked off her shoes and tossed off her fancy hat, her darker and mostly straight hair falling down about her shoulders.

"Why?" Nikola sounded more confused than anything.

"You need food and a bath," Helen set the box down to get out of her coat and gloves, "I'm stealing clothes."

"I'm not hungry," Nikola answered, Helen kept doing what she said.

After a few minutes she went into the bathroom. She sighed at all the bits for his disguise all over, "so careless," she muttered but refrained from more scolding for the moment.

There was the sound of cleaning and then the water running in the bath. Nikola had actually started to doze off until Helen was in front of him again.

"Come on, bath," Helen grabbed his arm, that was too thin, and yanked him up.

Nikola came along grudgingly.

In the light of the bathroom Nikola could see Helen had her hair up in a bun, was wearing one of his button down shirts and a pair of his pajama pants.

Helen knew something must seriously wrong since he wasn't commenting at all, not on what she was wearing or even being manhandled to be undressed and set into the tub.

She bit her lip a moment, almost crying as she saw how unhealthy he looked.

"Dear Lord, Nikola, when did you have anything other than wine last?" Helen asked as she helped him get cleaned up. He wasn't gross or anything mind you though he did need a good soaking.

"A month, maybe two," Nikola closed his eyes, letting Helen fuss over him, "just didn't see the point."

"In what, sustenance?" Helen tried to keep her temper.

"Anything," Nikola kept his eyes closed, "no one gives a damn about any of my true ideas, everyone thinks I'm so old corpse just walking around."

"That isn't true," Helen scooped water in her hands to rinse Nikola's hair.

"No one comes to see me," Nikola was even quieter.

Helen felt a stab of guilt at that sentence.

"You're only here to be mad at me for getting hit by a car and walking away as if nothing happened, risking my cover," Nikola accused.

"That isn't the only reason," Helen lowered her eyes, "this isn't like you, to mope because you're lonely."

"It's more than that," Nikola wasn't sure he could explain, "I just want to work, but there's so much garbage with it now."

"The world has always been complicated, Nikola, you know that," Helen pulled the drain then helped him up and into a towel, "what makes now so different?"

Nikola didn't answer.

The guilt Helen felt was stronger as she helped Nikola into clean sleeping clothes and into bed. She retrieved the box and started to pull things out.

Nikola let Helen roll up his sleeve and give him two large injections of his medicine. The effect was near instantaneous, his skin turned a more normal color and much of the general un-wellness vanished.

"Did you-?" Nikola blinked as he noticed exactly how much better he felt.

"Yes," Helen didn't let him finish his question or the expected protests as she helped him drink the animal plasma. The combination of the medicine, plasma and what he'd been asking about, her blood, was helping him quite a lot.

Something that made him confused and frustrated.

"It's not an excuse," Helen got Nikola some water to sip, "just let it help, we'll talk later, I promise."

A more aware Nikola gave a nod.

"Good, now scoot over," Helen gave a warm smile.

Nikola obeyed and Helen got under the covers with him. She snuggled to his side, "time for sleep," she whispered.

"Yes, mom," Nikola yawned then was actually out.

Helen felt encouraged by the small joke, it was at least a hint that her best friend was still in there and could be helped from his lonely place.


	10. Side Effects

**Bingo ****Prompt: Trail of Blood  
Medium: Fic  
Rating: PG/K+  
Warnings: Suggestive dialouge  
Spoilers: Trail of Blood, Sleepers  
Summary: Helen has a question about something Nikola said in the caves  
Characters/Pairings: Nikola Tesla, Helen Magnus; Nikola/Helen (friendship+)**

* * *

Nikola Tesla, genius and, well, former vampire, was grumpy.

He was currently laying in the infirmary of the Old City Sanctuary, hooked up to an IV drip and being told if he moved from this spot, there would be more needles in his future.

Nothing like laying perfectly still with zero to do.

Great, now he realized he was very bored too.

It wasn't his fault he found mutant spiders in that cave! Yes, he went down there, alone, with no plan other than 'find the source blood'. That didn't mean he could have even guessed he'd need a rescue.

From Helen yes but also Tiny Tim and Dr. Expendable. That was just embarrassing.

So he laid there. It had to have been days.

It had been maybe two hours. His counting betraying his dramatic thoughts.

He wanted out of here and now!

Only he really did need the fluid replacement. And well, the pain medicine was nice for his head, the ringing in his ears finally ceasing. And Helen did let him get cleaned up and into some pajamas, those were nice and soft.

But still, he had things to do!

He wanted to poke at the special map Henry had mentioned on the trip home, see if it was really touchable holographic images.

And would it kill him to be allowed a glass of wine?

"Are you still scowling?" Helen Magnus strolled into the infirmary cleaned up and changed into something dark reddish.

And her hair was up in just a pony tail again and exposing her lovely neck.

Oh that was just not fair!

"Yes," Nikola grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Honestly, Nikola it's your own damn fault you're in here," Helen sat on the bed that was next to his.

"Are you here to gloat?" Nikola asked.

"I'm here to ask you something," Helen's smile said she was up to something.

"Not now, dear, I have a headache," Nikola teased.

"Pity," Helen deadpanned, making Nikola wonder if she'd really been down there to ask to have a little fun with him.

She wasn't but watching his mind squirm for the next few minutes was immensely entertaining.

"Why are you down here then?" Nikola tried to suppress a yawn. He'd been fighting the pain killers Helen gave him for some time now, wanting to be up and out, not asleep and stuck.

They were probably winning now.

"What you said about your razor sticking to your face," Helen smirked a little then poked his cheek, "is that really a problem."

Nikola frowned, "what are you getting at?"

"Nikola, you were down there for nine plus days," Helen almost giggled, "and your face is almost completely smooth."

"Leftover from being a vampire I guess," Nikola sort of mumbled.

"Wait, you had to shave less as a vampire?" Helen looked intrigued.

Nikola nodded, "you never noticed?"

"Well," Helen took a moment to think then smirked a little, "usually when I would have noticed I had other things on my mind."

"Want to again?" Nikola asked suggestively.

"Maybe after your off the IV," Helen winked.

Nikola stared at the bag trying to will it to drip faster.


	11. No Rest For the Gifted

**Bingo ****Prompt: Animus  
Medium: Fic  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Spoilers: Animus, The Five mostly, allusions to time at Oxford  
Summary: Sometimes, even a genius needs his sleep. Fic takes place during Animus.  
Characters/Pairings: Helen Magnus, Nikola Tesla, Helen/Nikola (friendship/UST)**

* * *

"Nikola?"

Dr. Helen Magnus often forgot how big her home was.

But honestly, how does one lose a fully grown, stubborn, former-half-vampire?

Apparently quite easily.

Helen had first checked the library. The crystal was still dormant and the only signs of Nikola were a few sketches for something to reactivate said crystal.

Didn't she send him to bed?

Helen backtracked to the sleeping quarters. She should have checked their first but didn't think Nikola would still be in bed by almost noon.

Not when there was something to be worked on, at least.

"Nikola?" Helen knocked firmly. After knocking for the third time she tried the door.

Finding it unlocked, Helen slowly opened it. She half wondered if he was in bed waiting for her to look for him.

No, that would be too obvious and just get him ignored.

True enough, there was no sign of Nikola in bed or anywhere else.

Nikola's bed was made, and looked as if hadn't been slept in for a few days. There was a pile of clothes by the bathroom, needing to be washed or dry cleaned, more the latter she suspected with what Tesla tended to wear. A couple empty wine bottles on the desk...

"Damn it," Helen grabbed one of them, "thought I hid this one."

With a sigh, she set the rather empty bottle back in it's spot on the desk, next to various notes, all in Nikola's slanted script.

Next stop was the kitchen, though Helen wasn't sure why, getting him to actually eat was harder than convincing Henry there wasn't life on other planets.

Nope, no genius there.

Helen walked into her office.

Nope. No sign he was napping on her sofa or stealing her computer to work on something.

"Damn it, Nikola, where in the hell are you?" Helen sighed as she continued her search.

Finally, she wandered her way down to her lab.

Why she hadn't thought here sooner, who's to say.

"There you are," Helen tried to not smile at finally finding him, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Helen blinked, Nikola didn't respond.

Quickly Helen walked closer, for a moment worried something was very wrong only to realize Nikola was merely leaning against a stack of books.

He was sound asleep.

With his head resting neatly against an advanced physics book and his pencil looking just slipped from his slender fingers onto the notebook he'd borrowed, Nikola Tesla had fallen asleep in the middle of working.

Helen bit her lip to keep from giggling.

"Haven't seen you do that in a long time," Helen whispered.

"Nikola," Helen put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle shake, "Nikola, wake up, you can't sleep in the lab."

A mumbling about being sleepy came from Nikola but nothing else.

Helen rolled her eyes, "then sleep in your bed. Come on, get up."

"Tired," Nikola yawned, eyes not opening, "take notes for me, will you Helen?"

Notes?

Wait, why did Nikola suddenly have his accent back?

Was he dreaming?

Did he think they were at school?

This was too amusing.

"I will not, you've still not repaid me for the last set of notes I took," Helen decided to play along, it was too interesting not to, "Up with you, time for class."

"Please?" Nikola looked like he was trying to get more comfortable, "I'll make it up to you this time, promise."

Over 120 years later and she was still unable to say no when he looked like that, all vulnerable and cute.

Not that she'd ever say that word to his face.

"You promise?" Helen was fighting a giggle again.

"Yes, promise," Nikola was falling back into a deeper sleep.

"Fine," Helen 'agreed', "but you're taking me to dinner then, not lunch."

Nikola mumbled something that might of be 'of course' then wasn't speaking anymore.

Helen sighed, though she was laughing too. Sure he was asleep, she reached out a hand to run through his hair.

Whether or not she used to do that at school she refused to say.

Out of some strange sense of nostalgia mixed with it just feeling appropriate, given it really was chilly down here, Helen shrugged out of her sweater and set it over Nikola's shoulders.

Much like she used to put her shawl on him when he'd fall asleep in the winter back at Oxford.

When Nikola didn't stir Helen took a tiny step forward and put a kiss to Nikola's cheek, "sweet dreams," she whispered before turning from the lab to get back to work.


End file.
